What's Going On With Ochako?
by Exar Sunrider
Summary: "What is going on?" Izuku thought. He noticed Ochako acting somewhat strangely the past few days, and he was determined to discover why.
1. Chapter

_'What is going on?' _Izuku thought. He noticed Ochako acting somewhat strangely the past few days, and he was determined to discover why. She didn't sit with him and Iida at lunch; and when she finished -and she finished rather quickly- she left swiftly. Iida noticed too, so when Izuku excused himself, he let him go.

Ochako secluded herself in the dorm lounge, where she thought she was alone. She opened her pink flip phone and dialed a number in. Izuku watched from around the corner; he knew that eavesdropping was creepy; but if she left lunch early to make this call, he knew it was important.

Soon, the dialing stopped, and even Izuku heard a feminine scream from the other side of the line; he couldn't make out the words.

_"Happy birthday, darling!"_

Ochako recoiled, then brought the phone back to her ear and replied, "Thanks mom. I was calling to check up on how you and father were doing."

_"We're doing fine. How are __you__ doing?"_

"A-as fine as it gets. Just typical school work and hero training. Nothing's been out of the ordinary, at least not recently."

Izuku heard that. _'She's calling her mom. Her mom __excitedly__ greets her -first thing, then Uraraka-chan __thanks __her. Could this actually be. . . ?'_

_"Have your friends wished you a happy birthday yet?"_

"No, I. . . I haven't told them."

_"How come, sweety?"_

"I-I don't know. I just-"

_"I want to make sure the people around my daughter are treating her with the __**respect she deserves**__." _Her mom says with spirit.

Ochako quietly laughs. "It's fine, mom. I'm having a great day so far."

_"Friends will make it better. There's no reason to hide your birthday from them."_

"I-I just don't think my birthday is that much of a big deal."

_'It is her birthday!' _That was all Izuku needed to hear. Jaw dropped, he turned around and covered his mouth. After a split second of thinking, he knew what he needed to do and made his way back to Iida.

"Midoriya, did you find anything out?" Iida asked. Izuku sat down, not saying a word. "Midoriya?"

"It's. . . Uraraka-chan's birthday!"

Iida's eyebrows raised in interest. "Interesting. Why would she not tell us?"

"She probably didn't want to burden us or anything. In all honesty, I would've probably done the same." Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I wish we knew sooner, otherwise we could've prepared properly."

"It is not too late. We're going to give her the birthday she deserves." Izuku said, standing up and slamming his fist on his palm. Realizing he sounded _**too **_into it, he began blushing.

Also standing up, Iida said,"Midoriya, our schedule could barely-"

Midoriya grabbed Iida's chin and brought it down to his eye level, glaring hard.

. . .

"I can see you're very serious about this." Iida said.

Realizing the short-tempered move he made, Izuku let go and started stuttering and apologizing. "S-sorry, Iida. I was j-jus-"

"It's, alright, Midoriya." Iida said. "My lifestyle got ahead of me just then. Uraraka-chan does deserve a special day, as she has not been in the most substantial environment her whole life."

That gave Izuku an idea. "I'll be right back."

"M-Momo-chan! Can I t-talk to you?" Izuku asked. _'Keep it together, Izuku. You can do this. You __**have **__to do this.'_

"Oh. Deku-kun. What's up?" Momo greeted.

"It's about Uraraka-chan."

"What _about_ her?"

"Today. . . is her birthday."

"Her birthday? I wonder why she didn't tell any of us." Momo said.

"Iida said the same thing."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"It may be much, but hear me out."

"Okay."

It was the end of the school day, and to Uraraka's knowledge, most students had told her they had plans for the evening, and she felt left out. _'Maybe I __should've__ told them.' _She thought. But Izuku, Momo, and Iida had discretely spread the news around about Uraraka's birthday; so when the students "left" UA, they had sneaked back in to prepare.

Ochako was on her way out to take a walk, but noticed a colored piece of paper taped to the wall beside her. Thinking it was a flyer, she looked at it, but was surprised to see it was addressed to her. She picked it off the wall and read _"Ochako, please come to the lounge."_

Somewhat intrigued, but also worried she might be in trouble, she made her way to the lounge, not at all expecting what lied ahead.

It was completely dark, so she turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted; Izuku was in the middle, holding well-decorated cake.

Ochako screamed, then began floating into the air. Once she overcame her shock, she landed herself on the ground. Some of her classmates shared some quiet chuckles. She approached the group, blushing and stuttering quietly. She didn't know what to say.

"Happy birthday, Ochako!" Tsuyu said with a smile.

"Wha?. . . How did you know?"

"Questions later, just have fun now." Momo said.

"Ochako." When Uraraka heard the voice, she felt her heart stop, then begin beating rapidly.

"Mom?" From the crowd, her mom and dad emerged. "Mom? Dad?" Her eyes began welling up.

"Oh, come here, Ochako." Her mom said, she and her husband opening their arms to her.

Uraraka ran in and hugged them both tightly, slowly and quietly bawling her eyes out.

"Now. . ." Aizawa said monotonously, "time for cake."

Kirishima leaned over to Deku and whispered, "Didn't take Aizawa-sensei for the cake type." before quietly laughing.

"Me neither." Izuku replied before equally chuckling.

When everyone finished, Momo had Ochako and her parents sit down on a couch before taking a seat herself across from them.

"Now," Momo began,"It _is _your birthday, Ochako, but _this _present," she pulled out a slip of paper, "goes to your whole family." She handed it over to Ochako, and she observed it. Her parents leaned over her shoulders before totally freaking out.

They were looking at a check of Fifty-four million, three hundred ninety-six thousand yen (equal to $500,000 American dollars).

"I called in a favor with my father, and he agreed to this donation." Momo said with a smile.

Izuku lightly nudged Momo's foot; she saw Izuku mouth the words _'the other one' _and gestured to Ochako. "Oh, right!" She exclaimed. She reached behind her and pulled another box and gave it to Ochaco. "_This one _is for you."

Ochako took it curiously, then slowly began unwrapping it. She doubled the shock when she finished.

"_**A NEW PHONE?!**_" She screamed.

"Happy birthday, Ochako." The use of her first name warmed Uraraka up even more. Ochako went over and hugged Momo tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She told her over and over again.

Uraraka's father was still fawning over the check. "I-I don't believe it. We're eternally grateful; but honestly, you didn't have to donate _so _much."

"She seems to be quite taken by the phone already." Her mom said as she looked at Ochako speedily getting her phone set up. "Honestly, she's lucky to have a friend like you to be so considerate."

"Well. . ." Momo said, "This was actually all Midoriya's idea. He put this all in motion."

Izuku barely brought himself to move. While the other classmates cheered Izuku on, he slowly leaned over to Momo and said, "This wasn't part of the plan. This night is about Ochako."

"Sorry, but there's no way I can take all the credit for this." Momo explained.

Izuku was unaware of Ochako gazing at him. She had so many thoughts going through her head right now, but it was all about one thing.

She sternly stood up and said, "Deku-kun, I would like to speak to you outside."

Izuku froze. "O-Okay."

Ochako shut the door behind her as they both stood in the hallway outside the lounge.

Faster than Izuku could process, Ochaco wrapped her arms around Izuku, hugging him tightly. Izuku was now a tomato with limbs.

"Thank you so much, Izuku." Her use of his first name made him blush even redder. He felt as if his head would pop soon.

"Y-Y-You're w-welcome." He squeaked, in which she chuckled.

She let go and smiled warmly at him. "But honestly, you didn't have to do this."

"N-no-_**yes **_I did! You," he took a deep breath. _'Keep it together.' _He let it out. "You deserve the best."

She smiled even wider, then pulled her new phone out of her pocket. She added Izuku's number to her contact, then opened her camera to set an icon photo. She pulled Izuku close and smiled, Izuku followed suit. Right before she took the photo, she turned her head and kissed Izuku on the cheek. She snapped the photo the second his face turned red again.

Izuku covered his face, stuttering the whole time. Ochako just stood there, smiling and admiring the photo for a few moments. She looked up at Izuku -putting her phone in her pocket, took his hands and put them down, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then would _'the best' _like to be my boyfriend, if I deserve it so much?"

Izuku almost couldn't handle it anymore; but once he processed the question, he realized that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity he couldn't pass up. Especially not with the love of his life. So, gathering his scattered conscience, he bravely answered, "Yes."

Ochako smiled again, blushing herself. She looked into his eyes, then at his lips. She closed her eyes then leaned in slowly. Izuku mustered up the guts to do the same. The next thing they knew, they were sharing their first kiss.

To Uraraka, there was no doubt about it. It was the best birthday ever.

_**((I know they'd technically be on Christmas break since Uraraka's birthday is December 27; but I changed it here because I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I needed this to be written.))**_


	2. Alternate

Alternate Scene(s)

When everyone finished, Izuku had Ochako and her parents sit down on a couch before taking a seat herself across from them.

"Now," Izuku began,"It _is _your birthday, Ochako, but _this _present," He pulled out a slip of paper, "goes to your whole family." He handed it over to Ochako, and she observed it. Her parents leaned over her shoulders before totally freaking out.

They were looking at a check of Fifty-four million, three hundred ninety-six thousand yen (equal to $500,000 American dollars).

"And this," Izuku took out a box from behind his back and gave it to Ochako. "_This one _is for you."

Ochako took it curiously, then slowly began unwrapping it. She doubled the shock when she finished.

"_**A NEW PHONE?!**_" She screamed.

"Happy birthday, Ochako."

Uraraka's father was still fawning over the check. "I-I don't believe it. We're eternally grateful; but honestly, you didn't have to donate _so _much."

"She seems to be quite taken by the phone already." Her mom said as she looked at Ochako speedily getting her phone set up. "Honestly, she's lucky to have a friend like you to be so considerate."

. . .

She sternly stood up and said, "Deku-kun, I would like to speak to you outside."

Izuku froze. "O-Okay."

Ochako shut the door behind her as they both stood in the hallway outside the lounge.

Faster than Izuku could process, Ochako wrapped her arms around Izuku, hugging him tightly. Izuku was now a tomato with limbs.

"Thank you so much, Izuku." Her use of his first name made him blush even redder. He felt as if his head would pop soon.

"Y-Y-You're w-welcome." He squeaked, in which she chuckled.

She let go and smiled warmly at him. "But in all seriousness, how in the world were you able to pull this off?"

"Umm. . ." Izuku hummed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"D-Deku? How were you able to afford it?" She pressed.

"I. . . I, might have, um," He very quietly mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?"

"I. . . sold my All Might collection."

"_**What! **__Deku, why would you do that?!_"

"Well. . . I spent my childhood looking up to All Might, idolizing him. I always wanted to know him; collecting merchandise was the closest thing I had to knowing him. Now, he's been my mentor. I feel like I can't know him any better; nothing can beat knowing the _'real thing.' _Even if he's not like _that _anymore."

Ochako admired his words, but Izuku had more to say. "As a hero," he continued, "I realize I shouldn't hold on so much to material things. As a hero, I should be working for a better environment, especially for you." They both blushed. "So I sold my collection to give you a chance at a better life."

"Just how much did you have that you could sell to fully pay for a new, state of the art phone and a more-than-average house?"

"Not as much as you'd think, but having been a die-hard collector, you can bet I'd have _quite _a few _**rare, very **_valuable items in my inventory."

Izuku had sold his whole life earnings just to give her and her family a better life. Ochako couldn't hold in her emotions; she knew she loved him and now nothing could convince her otherwise. He was the most selfless person she knew. She drew him into another tight hug. "I can't thank you enough, but you honestly didn't have to-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." He interrupted. _'Keep it together.'_ "Give yourself some credit. I did have to do it. As a hero, I will do my best to create a better world for everyone around me. _You_, deserve the best. And don't you _**dare **_think or say otherwise."

She smiled even wider, then pulled her new phone out of her pocket. She added Izuku's number to her contact, then opened her camera to set an icon photo. She pulled Izuku close and smiled, Izuku followed suit. Right before she took the photo, she turned her head and kissed Izuku on the cheek. She snapped the photo the second his face turned red again.

Izuku covered his face, stuttering the whole time. Ochaco just stood there, smiling and admiring the photo for a few moments. She looked up at Izuku -putting her phone in her pocket, took his hands and put them down, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then would _'the best' _like to be my boyfriend, if I deserve it so much?"

Izuku almost couldn't handle it anymore; but once he processed the question, he realized that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity he couldn't pass up. Especially not with the love of his life. So, gathering his scattered conscience, he bravely answered, "Yes."

Ochaco smiled again, blushing herself. She looked into his eyes, then at his lips. She closed her eyes then leaned in slowly. Izuku mustered up the guts to do the same. The next thing they knew, they were sharing their first kiss.

To Uraraka, there was no doubt about it. It was the best birthday ever.

"Izuku Midoriya, I love you. You're the most selfless person I know. I could go on and on about other things I love about you, but you just need to know that you have officially swept me off my feet. Will _you _allow _me _to make _your _life better?"

Izuku broke off the embrace with the reddest face he ever knew, and he couldn't even get a word out. Ochako just giggled.

Never mind, _now _it was her best birthday ever.


	3. Deleted Scene

Deleted Scene

"Awwww, you guyyyys. You didn't have to do this!" Ochako awed.

Izuku leaned over to Kirishima and asked, "Where's Bakugo?"

"Oh." He said quietly as he remembered his meeting with him.

_"FUCK! THAT!"_

. . .

"He said he's busy." Kirishima answered.

"**FUCK**! **OFF**!" They heard the scream from a nearby dorm.


	4. Added-Deleted Sequence

New Deleted Scene

As a part of the first chapter, not the alternate version

Izuku had gone over the plans with Momo and the others. Everyone had to act inconspicuous around Uraraka, especially Izuku; although because his blush-n-stutter oddity was normal enough for everyone, that wouldn't be too hard.

Izuku and Momo were about to go out to check the cash for Uraraka and her family. They were about to round the corner to the exit of the building, but Izuku suddenly pulled Momo back.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Shh!" Izuku shushed quietly, but sternly.

Uraraka was just in a phone call. They saw her put her phone back in her pocket, then walk off.

"Okay she's gone. Let's g- . . . Midoriya-chan? What's going on?" Momo asked as she noticed Izuku's thinking face.

. . .

"Have you ever noticed that while we all have recent, up-to-date phones, Uraraka has a much older model phone?"

"Yeah. Now that her birthday is coming up, I thought now would be the right time to act. But, Uraraka's goal was to become a hero to her parents by doing stuff like this herself. Not the phone part, no. Her family is on the brink of poverty; just imagine the pride she'd feel by bringing them out of it. Don't you think we might be sabotaging that a little?"

"I had thought about it, but I am not that inconsiderate." Izuku said, putting a hand on his chest. "The phone is a gift, and the money we're giving them is enough to buy -at least- a decent house here. We're blessing them by raising them up a little bit. It's not like we're erasing Uraraka's goals and checking them every month like this. It is _**only **_as much as a _**gift**_."

"I see. You have really thought this through for her, haven't you?"

"Y-yeah. I suppose I have."

"Uraraka's lucky to have someone like you in her life, Midoriya-chan. For someone like you to have her back like this."

"Heh. T-thanks, Momo-kun."


End file.
